bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny/Gallery - Penny's Posse
Penny's Posse S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's posse. Nov23.jpg|Discussing Penny's confrontation with Lucy. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Penny and Amy hanging out in her apartment. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|The girls playing Travel Twister while Penny drinks at the same time. NG4.jpg|Amy - Hi Boys! Para2.jpg|The posse out for drinks. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine) playing Travel Twister. Search3.jpg|Hanging out with Amy. Comic8.png|Penny, Bernadette and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Nose2.jpg|Penny gets hit by Amy accidentally. Nose.jpg|Penny is accidentally clobbered by Amy after Bernadette ducks. Ghj15.jpg|Penny's Posse at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Comic10.png|The girls arguing over comics just like the guys. NG3.jpg|The ladies dare to venture into the comic book store themselves. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Penny calling her ex-classmate to apologize for bullying her. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny telling her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her with her history paper. BG1.png|How long are they going to talk about Batman? S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Bernie and Amy making big sad eyes at Penny. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast online. (Not in final episode) The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Opening wedding gifts with Penny's Posse. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|The girls hanging out at Penny's apartment. Comic5.png|The girls arguing over comic books. Ghj11.gif|Bridal dresses never used by Amy's deceased cousin. Comic6.png|The girls discussing comic books. Work14.jpg|Penny and her posse. Gilb13.jpg|What did I do? Gilb12.jpg|Bernadette embarrassed over his beauty pageant video. 105987 WB 1472b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Surprised at Bernadette. Qw2.png|Wine and girl talk. Qw21.png|Penny's company is offering a Hawaii trip. Prom1.jpg|Discussing putting on their own prom. Creep6.jpg|Discussing the sexy scientist article Bernie is in. Nova16.png|You have got to come with us. Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|At a Vegas strip club. Nova11.png|Bernadette not too steady on her legs. Focus1.jpg|Two hung over party girls. Buzz.jpeg|Getting ready to party in Vegas. Gilb13.jpg|What did I do? Gilb12.jpg|Bernadette embarrassed over his beauty pageant video. 105987 WB 1472b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Surprised at Bernadette. Amy 2.jpg|"Penny's Posse" getting ready to go out dancing. Amy 3.jpg|Penny pouring Amy a drink. BBT = Penny and the girls.jpg|Penny smiling at Leonard (off camera). The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Penny with Amy and Bernadette. Comic9.png|Let's go look at the guys' comic books. LSP1.png|The Posse on the way to Las Vegas. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Amy filming the bride's maids partyThe stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Benandette's bride's maids party. Za3.jpg|Hanging out with the girls. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Batch1.jpg|Penis cookies. BAtch2.jpg|Amy finally has pierced ears. Batch5.jpg|Penny thinks her Dad will be disappointed about not dancing at her wedding. Batch6.jpg|Penny calling her folks to tell them that she is married. Corr13.png|Grabbing Amy's phone to tell her mother what Amy did. Pim2.jpg|Nude picture of Kripke. Fenc35.png|Kripke asked me out. Fenc23.png|Returning from the comic book store. 908 (5).jpg|The brain is the sexiest organ. 908 (4).jpg|Amy has a new dress. BD5.jpg|Sheldon to have sex. Bet40.png|The Posse taking Amy out. Bet47.png|Let's get me waxed! Bet42.png|What surprises? Bet41.png|We just want you to be prepared for any surprises that might happen tomorrow. What_Suprises.jpg|What surprise? Pennys_Posse_headed_out.jpg|Taking Amy out to a birthday dinner. Pos5.jpg|Posse hanging out on the back porch. Pos4.jpg|Amy chilling with the girls. Pn34.png|High five. TSR-3.jpg|Gift baskets. Sheldon add a poison control card. gc1.png|The chocolate is mine. Pn22.png|Congratulations! Pn16.png|I have something to tell you. Pn55.png|♪ ♪ Like, baby, baby, baby, no ♪ ♪ Like, baby, baby, baby, ooh ♪ ♪ Pn53.png|♪ ♪ Like, baby, baby, baby, no ♪ ♪ Pn47.png|The Posse arrives and is amused. Pn42.png|Daggling their feet in the hot tub. Kt5.png|What should Raj do about Emily. Kt4.png|Penny gags on Emily's manipulation. Kt1.png|Discussing Bernie's pregnancy symptoms. Kt6.png|Whispering about Raj's response to Emily's invitation. Rt3.png|I'm tired and want to head home. rv12.png|Explaining their renewal vows. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-7.jpg|Someone blabbed about my pregnancy at work. Mil7.png|Worried about her pregnancy being known at work. TRR4.jpg|Girl's Night at Amy's. RA11.png|Girl's Night at Amy's. Clus1.jpg|Cheers. Clus5.jpg|The real party! ABZ29.jpg|Watching a movie while Amy sleeps. Clus7.jpg|Welcome to your bachelorette party. Clus13.jpg|Did I have fun? ABZ8.jpg|Guided to her bachelorette party. ABZ9.jpg|Amy's quitting bee. ABZ20.jpg|Amy's party really starts. ABZ26.jpg|Twelve minutes later. ABZ34.jpg|Shots at her party. ABZ35.jpg|Having a good time. ABZ36.jpg|Riding home passed out. TSR-3.jpg|Wedding favors. TBTA-17.jpg|The Posse on wedding day. 30991715 377339309432969 9032027893743484928 n.jpg|The Posse on Amy's wedding day. LH33.png|Amy joins the hideaway. LH38.png|There's a noise. ZB1.jpg|Posse night out. ZB9.jpg|A bottle of champagne from a guy. ZB47.jpg|Discussing Zack wanting Leonard's fathering duties. TDDV-16.jpg|Stopping in to see Wil Wheaton. Jt39.jpg|I know the answer. Jt88.jpg|Okay, can you guys keep a secret? Jt96.jpg|Wrong answer. Jt97.jpg|Yep. Jt138.jpg|Bernadette didn't get to see all of Magic Mike. Source Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Penny Category:Penny's Posse Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Trivial